


Weakness

by Palelyloitering



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Fear, Fear of Death, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Short, Surprises, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/pseuds/Palelyloitering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens, when Will finds out who Hannibal really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> My mistakes. Sorry about them.  
> Enjoy.  
> [ps.: Sorry, that this came out like a lazy story, but hell, I loved the idea, so I had to make it come true.]

Will didn't know how or why. The thought just hit him hard. Everything clicked in place. And he was getting very scared of the consequences. He mentally slapped himself, for coming here in the first place. He was as good as dead. Standing in a killer's house...in THE killer's house. The one he's been searching for. He was in front of him all along.  
He was staring in shock, thinking about leaving this place as fast as he can. That's all nice, in his mind, but he's still standing at the halfly-opened door, looking at his doctor, who he'd trusted, slicing up a dead person. His body started shaking, he was in panic. He just wanted to leave. Hannibal wouldn't notice him, would he? Like he didn't even notice will entered his house, either. So it would be no problem to get out.  
Will slowly edged away from the door, trying to be as silent as a grave. He exhaled deeply, when he went out of Hannibal's sight. He turned to the front door, and rushed for it. He reached for the doorknob, then...  
"Where are you going, Will?" The voice of Hannibal made him freeze in his place, unable to move. He was still acting like he was the good doctor. The one Will told everything to. Dreams, fears, feelings and basically, his whole life. But no. He can't fool Will now. He knows everything.  
"I-um. I must leave." His voice gave up on him, it broke sometimes. He didn't turn to the doctor, he just watched the front door intensely, waiting for some kind of miracle, although, he knew there was no such thing.  
"You didn't answer my question, Will." He jumped, when the doctor's hand was placed on top of his, which was still resting on the doorknob. His breaths fastened, anger boiling in him. He felt betrayed, he wanted to punch Hannibal, yet, he didn't even dare to look at him.  
"Stop acting like you're so innocent. I know what you are." Will finally sighed out those sentences, regretting them, the second they left his mouth.  
Suddenly, he was roughly pushed against the nearest wall, Hannibal's hand under his chin, forcing it up, demanding him to look at the other. Will started panting, his vision blurry from both anger and fear. Was he going to die here?  
"I never wanted to end it like this." Hannibal's voice broke the silence. Will went white, when he saw what was in the doctor's other hand. A butcher's knife. He was definately going to die here.  
Hannibal's hand kept him still, pushing him to the wall by his neck, his other hand bringing the knife up to the air, ready to strike him. Everything went slow-motion, from then on.  
The knife was getting closer and closer to Will. He turned his head away, a quiet whisper leaving his trembling lips.  
"You betrayed me..." He said, his voice small. "You were my only friend." Then, he shut his eyes, ready for the end.  
He didn't feel anything, he didn't see anything. He only heard the knife landing on the floor, the noise echoing through the hallway. He opened his eyes, only to see Hannibal's face. It wasn't the same. He was staring at Will, his eyes pleading, his jaw clenched. Will even saw a tear, that rolled down his face. Whatever he said, it broke Hannibal. Or, at least, made him soft.  
"Dr.---" He was interrupted by the doctor, pulling Will into his embrance. Hannibal held the other tightly, his strong, protective arms around him. Will needed a moment to process all of it, but he gave in, wrapping his arms around the doctor. He didn't know what happened, but he was happy, somehow.  
"You are my weakness, Will. I can never hurt you." Hannibal admitted.  
Though, he needed to be afraid of the doctor, he wasn't. Not anymore.

_Because he is Hannibal's weakness._


End file.
